Fesha
The Fesha (ˈfɛ ʃa) people are a conglomeration of ethnicities from central Kakhor, specifically those which derived from the Early Feshan Language group and lived in an area bordered on the north by the Perocadh Mountains, the west by the Duna Desert, and the south by the foothills of the Parnegg Mountains centered around the Chezouden River Valley. Early History In the 6th and 5th Millenia BF, The Fesha people were relatively indistiguishable, having yet to break into the later distict ethnicities of the classical era. They were initially pastoral, herding animals throughout the central plains and occasionally raiding neighbors for women, wealth, and fame. It wasn't until the mid -3000s that Fesha people began to permanently settle into agricultural society (influenced by their neighbors the Peroatlan, Siwesin, and Dhecadhach peoples). At this point, dialects and cultutral shifts caused splits in the ethnicity of these people, creating three separate groups by around -2800: Stoucoran, Fezhoing, and Duniz. During the mid classical era, the Fezhachez Empire came to rule all of the ethnic Fesha, including territory of the waning Nital people to the south, and for several hundred years maintained a grasp on all traditionally Fesha lands. In the -1300's the rise of Thoichedalzar led to civil war and the fracturing of the empire into several states-- once again separating the unique sects of people. The rise of Chezhoi during the Cadh war was also the rise to dominance of the Fezhoing sub-group, in which Chezhoi gained a territory stretching from the entire Chezouden valley in the south to a small stretch of coast in the Bay of Redcah. Fezhoing, a Dominant Power The unique diversity of several groups of Fesha people continued under Fezhoing dominance, and a new ethnicity emerged from the defeated Cadhs-- Ngistroi, which blended between the two cultures in northwestern Kakhor, beyond the Gilmekha Mountains and east of the bay of Redcah. Chezhoi became a central and technologically influential nation throughout the 1st and 2nd millenia AF. Technological advances and religious expansion led to major influence throughout the Kingdoms Age and the gradual decline in ethnic intermingling within Chezhoi. Namely the Stoucoran and Duniz groups were more regionalized to the north and west respectively, while a new group, the Zhoicoran distinguished themselves in the southern nation of Zhoicor. For a brief period in the Fourth Imperial Age, Thekha rose to conquer two thirds of Chezhoi- the homelands of the Stoucoran and Fezhoing groups. The resulting unification and resistance to topple Thekha in 1582 granted Feshans an even broader influence over Kakhor, stretching from independent allies in Ngistroi to the western half of Zanatal which was granted an independent vassalage as Counethoi. The ruling class in Chezhoi remained mostly Fezhoing with a few notable Stoucoran exceptions, while the Duniz were widely considered vagabonds and less civilized. Global Influence During the Exploration Era and the Colonial Era, Chezhoi and Zhoicor in particular were world leaders in naval presence as well as colonial conquest, spreading the Fezhoing language and Thoichedalzar globally.